1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Sheetrock® (hereinafter refer to as sheetrock or sheet rock) panel cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rectangular panels of sheet rock material are universally used to form walls, ceilings, and other utilitarian and decorative structures and surfaces that are encountered in all phases of the building construction trade.
Typically, sheet rock consists of gypsum material formed into a sheet of standard stock thickness. The gypsum sheet is bonded on both sides with a heavy paper material which greatly enhances the overall strength and integrity of the sheet rock panel and which allows the panel to be cut into smaller panels while still retaining its structural integrity.
Cutting the sheet rock material into custom size panels is typically accomplished by first measuring the space into which the proposed panel will be installed and then transferring these measurements to the sheet rock surface using a pencil and a ruler or other functionally straightedge devices. Finally, a utility knife is used to cut through the paper covering on the previously scribed marking, but usually only on one side of the panel. After the knife cut is made, the workman positions his hands and forearms on the panel and exerts a bending force on both sides of the panel in proximity to the cut line.
As a result of the brittle nature of the gypsum core material, when sufficient bending force is applied, the gypsum material spontaneously fractures evenly along the entire length of the cut line. Since the fractured section of the sheet rock is still attached to the parent sheet at some arbitrary angle by the paper covering on the opposite side of the sheet rock panel, the workman proceeds to the opposite side and separates the cut panel from the parent sheet by using the same utility knife to cut the paper covering along the creased line caused by the previous act of bending and splitting the panel. Once the paper covering is cut, the desired panel is now free from the parent panel and ready for installation.
Numerous innovations and devices for combination measuring and cutting tools have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations and devices may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.